la arena y la piedra
by Angel of suna
Summary: Una shinobi de la villa de la roca en un hospital recuerda su pasado mientras espera ¿a quien? ¿que hace allí? y sobre todo ¿que tiene que ver con el kazekage?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. Por favor dejen sus comentarios._

_Este fic tiene alto contenido spoiler si no estas al corriente con el manga de Naruto quiza no lo entiendas._

_**DECLARACION**: _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del genial Masashi Kishimoto. Y los he utilizado sin fines de lucro.

**La piedra y la arena**

**La roca**

Echo un vistazo a su alrededor, estaba sola, esperaba que aguardaran su despertar, pero no fue así. Casi sin moverse, por el dolor que esto le causaba, la morena noto que la habitación del hospital no estaba tan mal. Las paredes celestes y las guardas, hacían juego con unas cortinas azules que se balanceaban al compas del tenue viento que se colaba por el entreabierto ventanal… El de ayer había sido un día difícil. Como tantas otras veces comenzó a preguntarse cómo había llegado hasta allí, y no tuvo más opción que recordar…

La guerra y la alianza shinobi eran un hecho. Había caminado días para llegar al punto de encuentro, repasando aun sin entender, las razones por las que lucharía codo a codo con sus enemigos. ¿Acaso el Tsuchikage había perdido la razón? Se pregunto a sí misma, sabiendo que no era la única que lo hacía. En el lugar la desconfianza y el mal humor se apoderaban del ambiente, mientras que los enfrentamientos se multiplicaban palmo a palmo.

–Es evidente que no funcionara. Se atrevió a murmurar. Solo Suna y Konoha parecían congeniar… pero nadie más. Los protectores habían cambiado, pero solo eso, el sentimiento seguía siendo el mismo.

Tres hombres se presentaron ante ellos, sus oscuros ojos se abrieron un poco más, no podía creerlo que estaba viendo… En los extremos dos hombres mayores, aunque no mucho, ocuparon sus puestos. El de la izquierda no era nada especial, es más, creyó que luego de ese momento no lo recordaría, era como tantos otros shinobis que veía a diario. A la derecha se encontraba el, ese pelo grisáceo, la bandana torcida ocultando uno de sus ojos y su rostro cubierto lo hacían fácilmente reconocible… Era Hatake Kakashi. Kohana maldijo su suerte, él era el líder del primer escuadrón y a pesar de las diferencias, hubiese sido un honor estar a su lado. Pero ella estaba en el cuarto. En el centro, casi un niño, alguien no más grande que ella observaba con calma. Su cabello de un rojo intenso y sus ojos verdes contrastaban con la palidez extrema de su piel. Pero lo más llamativo era un enorme objeto con forma de calabaza en su espalda que lo delataba… Era de Suna… Era su enemigo. La incertidumbre comenzó a apoderarse de ella ¿Cómo era posible? Viejas guerras los habían hecho rivales, y ahora ellos pretendían que una nueva los uniera. -¡Que estupidez!

Una voz áspera, pero suave a la vez, interrumpió sus pensamientos y sin desearlo, algunas frases fueron haciendo eco en su mente…

-"Yo era un jinchuriki… El lloro por mí, lo herí y aun así me llamó amigo… ¡Aquí no hay enemigos porque todos hemos sufrido a manos de Akatsuki!...Si quieren mantener su odio hacia la arena, cuando esta guerra termine tomen mi cabeza… Quiero proteger al mundo, pero soy demasiado joven para hacerlo solo. ¡Necesito de su ayuda!"

Su expresión cambio por completo, ¿ese chico era el comandante?, ahora estaba segura. Los cinco Kages sean quienes fuesen, estaban delirando.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

El calor sofocante la trajo a la realidad, la fresca brisa matutina se había transformado y esa atmosfera abrasadora no la dejaba respirar. Intento incorporarse de a poco. La ventana no estaba lejos.

-No deberías hacer eso, todavía estas débil. Dijo una voz a su espalda.

La reconoció de inmediato, ella se había ocupado de Kohana desde que llego allí, eran viejas conocidas. Sus enormes ojos color esmeralda y una gran sonrisa le dieron cierta tranquilidad.

-Sakura… Solo quería cerrar la ventana. Se excuso.

-Debiste haberme llamado. Respondió la peli rosa mientras aplicaba la medicina, cerró con cuidado el ventanal y se marcho rápidamente.

La temperatura mejoro bastante, el dolor se desvanecía y casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a quedarse dormida.

El campo de batalla era desértico, enormes rocas se erigían a su alrededor formando extrañas y hasta aterradoras figuras que el propio viento había moldeado con el paso de los años.

=0=0=0=0=0=0

La arena se le metía en los zapatos: -¡Esto sí que es molesto! Pensó ella. Habían avanzado y retrocedido varias veces. La morena intentaba adivinar, sin éxito alguno, lo que ese chico odioso pensaba. ¡Comandante! ¿Qué se creía? Ni siquiera los miraba. Solo hablaba con una rubia mandona, mas fastidiosa que el. Aunque debía admitir que desde el discurso sus compañeros veían al pelirrojo de manera diferente. Ella no podía. En el pasado Suna la había despojado de casi todo ¿Por qué ahora debía olvidar?

Las horas pasaron, la llegada del Tsuchikage confirmaba la cercanía de la batalla. Sin embargo, el joven líder y el anciano Kage avanzaron solos hacia ella. Sin saber de dónde venía, Kohana pudo ver como toneladas de arena se agitaba tomando la forma de una hermosa mujer que rodeaba al enemigo. Una voz grito: -"¡Mierda es papá!" Mientras que unas gruesas y transparentes lagrimas humedecían el rostro de quien se les enfrentaba. Ese rostro, de mirada fría e impasible, había cambiado.

-"Me has superado". Se escucho. –"Gaara te confío la aldea."

¿Gaara? ¿Gaara del desierto? Ella lo recordó… Ese era el nombre del Kazekage.

**La arena**

**T**enía prisa, tanta que no noto las risas y las miradas cómplices que le dedicaban. Absorto en sus pensamientos, solo podía cuestionarse ¿Por qué hoy? Un alerta de nivel S+, lo único que no podía delegar ni posponer. ¿Por qué justo hoy? Resolverlo le llevo preciadas horas en las que hubiera deseado no estar en su oficina, donde los breves minutos se tornaban infinitos, y la desesperación comenzaba a florecer en su piel.

-Terminamos… Solo firma y vete. Le dijo una mujer sentada en un amplio sillón, junto a un enorme abanico.

-¿Segura? Respondió el peli rojo levantando la vista hacia su hermana. –Falta que…

-¡Vete ya! ¡Nosotros terminamos con esto! ¿O realmente quieres quedarte aquí? Le espeto un hombre castaño que sonreía con picardía.

-La verdad… no. Respondió entre suspiros. –Kankuro, Temari… Gracias. Dijo el Kazekage de Suna cerrando un pergamino, mientras desaparecía en un fugaz torbellino de arena.

El cuarto estaba justo como él lo había ordenado, y aunque debió admitir que la decoración no era lo suyo, se sintió satisfecho. Ella dormía profundamente, su largo y renegrido cabello contrastaba con la claridad de su piel y caía suavemente hasta llegar a su ropa de satén. Se acerco lentamente, acaricio su rostro y solo la observo con ternura, como si fuese la primera vez, sabiendo perfectamente que no lo era… Eso había sido hace tiempo.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

El lugar apestaba, el hedor de la sangre y la muerte le recordaban a su antigua calabaza, a su vida anterior, la tristeza, la soledad, a quien no quería volver a ser. La camilla frente a él se movió; hubiese querido preguntarle cómo estaba pero solo pudo gritar:

-¡¿Se puede saber que hacías?

Unos oscuros ojos se abrieron con dificultad y lo observaron fijamente. Estaba sucia, mal herida, cansada y aun así le gritaban.

-Lo que debía, Kazekage Sama. Respondió con calma.

-¿Sola? Insistió el joven.

Ella callo. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? ¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿Porque él estaba allí?

-Cuando tus compañeros caen, sigues luchando. Supongo que así es la guerra. Concluyo.

Su tono desafiante lo sorprendió, nadie solía mirarlo así, mucho menos provocarlo de esa manera al punto de dejarlo sin palabras.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Pregunto el joven.

-Kohana.

-Bueno, Kohana. El Tsuchikage no te quiere más aquí. Esto se ha terminado para ti. Regresas a tu aldea. En cuanto a mi… Solo puedo decirte que has hecho un buen trabajo.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

-Hoy llegan. Dijo el marionetista mientras cargaba una pila de papeles.

-¿Quiénes? Pregunto extrañado el Kage de Suna.

-¡Los embajadores de las otras aldeas!... ¿Ya lo olvidaste Gaara?

-Creí que era mañana.

-No. Es hoy, deberías preocuparte más esto es importante.

-Lose Kankuro. Gruño, mientras los papeles ocupaban su lugar en el escritorio. Al verlos supo que el día seria largo.

Caminaba de prisa, sabiendo de su retraso: -Esto es un fastidio. Pensaba mientras aligeraba el paso. Se detuvo ante un enorme edificio de varias plantas, con el símbolo del País del Viento:

-Color arena ¡Que original! Llego a decir esbozando una mueca mientras ingresaba.

-¿Señorita Maki? Se volteo y vio una mujer joven, castaña, alta y bastante seria detrás de un amplio escritorio.

-Si… Replico.

-La están esperando, llega tarde.

El pasillo del piso superior era largo y monótono, con algunas semi-marchitas plantas que intentaban darle un poco de vida, inmensas y lustrosas puertas con acabados a mano y perillas de reluciente color oro, le daban un sello personal al espacio, sin embargo, la malhumorada guía se detuvo ante la más pequeña y sencilla de todas.

-Es aquí. Señalo, golpeo y sin mediar palabra se retiro.

-Adelante… Dijo el pelirrojo sin levantar la vista de su trabajo.

La puerta se abrió.

-Buenas tardes, Kazekage sama… Lamento la tardanza, es que…

El la miro, ella seguía hablando pero él no la escuchaba. Definitivamente había crecido, estaba diferente, pero era ella. Su cabello castigado por el viento del desierto enmarcaba su reluciente rostro y esos ojos desafiantes permanecían intactos a pesar del paso del tiempo. Una ajustada blusa azul, shorts negros y unas pequeñas sandalias completaban la visión del joven Kage. No había pensado en ella en cuatro años, ahora estaba allí y el no podía dejar de verla. Sus labios se movieron, pero a diferencia de aquella vez en la que solo pudo gritar, logro pronunciar una única palabra:

-Kohana.

Se sorprendió, un cosquilleo recorrió su espina. ¿El realmente la recordaba? Eso era extraño.

-Me halaga que me recuerde, Lord Kazekage.

-Lord Kazekage murió hace ocho años, era mi padre. Mi nombre es Gaara. Aseguro una voz un poco más grave de lo que ella podía recordar.

(-Ha crecido, pero sigue siendo el mismo idiota. Pensó)

-Aquí están mis papeles, espero que estén en orden, manifestó extendiendo dos pequeños pergaminos hacia el joven.

-Así parece, esbozo echándoles un superficial vistazo, tu oficina esta al final del pasillo frente a la sala de juntas. Abrió un cajón y sin buscar mucho, saco una tarjeta y un manojo de llaves. –En cuanto a tu vivienda esta es la dirección.

Kohana tomo los objetos, lo miro fijamente y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana, Lord Kazekage. Se atrevió a provocarlo, cerrando la puerta sin mirar atrás.

El departamento era amplio y espacioso, mucho más de lo que ella hubiese querido, uno pequeño sería ideal, pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Las cosas nunca eran a su gusto. Un montón de cajas la esperaba en el comedor. Ropa, libros, todo lo que había preparado para su largo viaje y otra pila la estaría esperando en su oficina mañana. Siguió hacia la habitación donde lo único bueno de todo el lugar la esperaba… Una gran y cómoda cama.

Su oficina estaba mucho mejor, era pequeña y acogedora, un escritorio, un sillón de cuero negro y una amplia biblioteca la amueblaban. Coloco las cortinas en el amplio ventanal, acomodo los libros, pergaminos, sellos, lleno los lapiceros, los cajones y cuando su obra estuvo terminada se dedico a contemplarla. Solo un detalle le molestaba, Un enorme y espantoso tapete marrón con el símbolo de la roca colgaba de la pared. Se apresuro a quitarlo y lo coloco en el suelo.

-Ese lugar es perfecto, se escucho con sarcasmo y entre risas desde la entrada, lo lamento, la puerta estaba abierta, no lo pude evitar. Dijo la muchacha aun divertida ante el inquietante silencio de Kohana.

-Bueno… Las alfombras me gustan en el piso. Respondió con una mirada cómplice. Por lo que ambas rieron largamente.

-Soy Sakura Haruno, embajadora de Konoha.

-Kohana Maki, de la roca. Parece que somos las únicas dos mujeres del grupo.

-Espero que tengas carácter. Esos cuatro parecen difíciles, sobre todo Gaara y el samurái.

-Sakura… ¿conoces al Kazekage? Inquirió Kohana.

-Sí, desde mi primer examen chunin. Soltó la peli rosa con naturalidad.

-Y ¿Cuál es su problema? Digo, ¿Siempre es así?

-Bueno… Es Gaara. Respondió dubitativa. Tiene una larga historia, cuando lo conoces un poco mas lo amas o lo odias. Ya te acostumbraras.

_Este capitulo me costo un poco, el segundo esta mejor, tiene solo tres y esta completo._

**Próximo**** capitulo:** _Revelaciones_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Declaración:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Y han sido utilizados sin fines de lucro.

_Aquí va el segundo capítulo, espero que el primero les haya gustado. _

_**Revelaciones.**_

La luz de la luna le daba a la aldea un aspecto especial que nunca antes había apreciado. Luego de varios meses la molestia se transformo en cariño y la arena era una caricia en sus pies. Sakura había pedido un reemplazo, y Hinata era diferente… Quizá demasiado. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo se sentía sola. La vista desde el tejado era asombrosa, podía notar cada detalle a su alrededor, e incluso ver su balcón. Respiro profundamente intentando poner su mente en orden, pero la nostalgia era un enemigo implacable, el peor que había tenido, al punto de verse ante el precipicio de la inminente derrota.

-Lo encontraste. Susurro una voz a su espalda.

La sorpresa la invadió. No había sentido su presencia. Pero allí estaba, era él.

-Me ha tomado por sorpresa Lord Kazekage. Discúlpeme no entendí lo que quiso decirme.

El sonrió, se había resignado al "Lord Kazekage" hacia tiempo y, aunque los demás lo llamaban Gaara sama, ya no le molestaba, hasta lo encontraba divertido.

-Mi lugar favorito, lo encontraste. Repitió suavemente.

-No lo sabía, lo siento… De todos modos ya me iba. Mi casa no está lejos. Expreso la muchacha levantándose con torpeza y nerviosismo.

-Lo sé. Afirmo él, al mismo tiempo que noto el grave error que cometía.

-¿Lo sabe? Inquirió ella regresando tras los escasos pasos que había dado.

Gaara se inmuto, ella lo había atrapado. Sentía como su sangre comenzaba a hervir, mientras su corazón palpitaba más y mas. Eso era nuevo, jamás lo había sentido. Luchaba desesperadamente por controlarlo, mientras veía sus ojos, esos orbes negros que se clavaron en los suyos, esa mirada profunda que esperaba una respuesta y solo obtenía un sepulcral silencio.

-Supongo, que cuando llegamos debió vigilarnos uno por uno, Después de todo, su trabajo es proteger la villa. ¿Verdad? Continúo ella llevando la vista al cielo y sentándose nuevamente.

-Así es. Logró decir, acomodándose junto a ella tomando cierta distancia, sabiendo que mentía descaradamente.

-Entonces dígame: ¿Descubrió el escondite de los planos?

-¿Planos? La miró extrañado.

-Los del túnel que estamos construyendo desde la roca para invadir Suna, están justo en mi balcón. Aclaró entre risas.

-¿Un túnel en la arena?... Recuérdame que los temas de infraestructura los trate con otra persona. Sumándose a las risas de la muchacha.-En tu balcón no hay nada, aclaro, solo tú.

-¿Solo yo? Repitió clavando su mirada en el.

Otro error, el segundo en solo minutos… Su mente era un torbellino. ¿Desde cuándo no pensaba antes de hablar? Su presencia lo tensaba, lo había hecho siempre, pero ahora era diferente. La estaba conociendo, no hablaba con la ejecutiva de la roca, lo hacía con la mujer de la cual no sabía nada excepto su nombre y la que ahora aguardaba una réplica de la que esta vez no podría escapar. Respiro hondo… Miro su balcón Y hablo:

-Solo tú y tus hábitos… Dijo mientras la imaginaba. "Sales a la barandilla, ves el cielo durante unos minutos… Enroscas mechones de tu largo cabello en tus dedos… Lo acercas a tu rostro y hueles su perfume como si fuera un ramo de flores frescas. Luego caminas con pausa al otro extremo, como si nada te importase, te apoyas en el barandal y solo te dedicas a observar la ciudad."

Kohana se sonrojó. El relato fue suave y pausado; como si realmente la estuviese narrando lo que veía. Por un instante se sintió desnuda, tan vulnerable que por primera vez en su vida había cedido ante los ojos de alguien más. Esa mirada aguamarina había logrado atravesarla por completo.

-Voy a tener que cerrar la ventana más temprano. Comento logrando descomprimir la incómoda y tensa situación con una torpe y divertida mueca.

-Kohana… ¿Por qué sigues llamándome "Lord Kazekage"? Te he pedido que no lo hicieras y, aun así, no he logrado que cedas.

Ella rio recordando la primera vez que lo había hecho.

-El Tsuchikage no se enoja cuando lo llamo con honoríficos, es más, le agrada. Acotó evadiendo una respuesta directa.

-No te ofendas pero, tu Kage me lleva como cincuenta años, dijo él.

-cincuenta y tres anuncio ella sin pensar.

Gaara la miro de manera inquisidora.

-No todos los aldeanos conocen con exactitud la edad de su líder ¿Cómo es que tú sí?

-Bueno… todos saben la suya. Se apresuro evitándolo nuevamente.

-Eso es porque cuando tienes la edad de Oonoki todos te respetan por cómo te ves. Cuando tienes la mía, tienes que luchar para que dejen de verte como un mocoso que juega a ser el Kage… Pero aún no me has respondido.

Ella agacho la cabeza. ¿Qué debía responder? Estaba confundida, toda su seguridad había desaparecido. Podía mentirle, inventarle una excusa para salvar la situación. Pero no quería, ya no quería esconderse, lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo, ya no más.

-¿Cómo quiere que lo llame? Cuestiono antes de comenzar.

-¿Aquí?... Solo dime Gaara.

-Gaara… ¿Realmente crees que me regresaron a casa luego de la primer batalla, tengo un sueldo mejor y un departamento más amplio que el de los demás solo porque le caigo bien a mi Kage?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú. Respondió el joven.

-Mi abuela murió en la tercera guerra. Y mis padres, en misiones de espionaje y reconocimiento a manos de shinobis de esta aldea. Nunca tuvimos donde llorarlos… Supongo que soy lo único que le queda. Logro decir.

Vio como su rostro había cambiado, a causa del evidente dolor, y de sus profundos y ahora vidriosos ojos asomaron dos pequeñas lágrimas que llegaron a acariciar sus rosadas mejillas.

-Así que eres su nieta. Agrego el Kazekage. ¿Qué haces aquí? Tan lejos de él.

-Dime: ¿Qué mejor manera de proteger lo que amas que alejándolo de ti? Donde no puedan usar eso a su favor porque nadie sabe qué significa… Ni siquiera hago lo que he elegido, casi siempre lo han hecho por mí. Ella sonrió en medio del llanto.- ¡Esto es patético! Ni siquiera me agrada mi casa.

-¿Por qué me lo dices? Yo podría usarlo. ¿Por qué arriesgar tu caja de cristal cuando ahí estás segura?

-De hierro, de rejas, de madera o de cristal… Sigue siendo una caja. Quizá no quiera estar segura, o tal vez, solo tuve un mal día… Buenas noches, Gaara sama.

La habitación era pequeña, no pasaba mucho tiempo allí así que no le importaba. Solo dos fotografías y un reloj de arena lo adornaban, no necesitaba más. Se tumbo en la cama mirando fijamente el techo. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Hablarle de ella, de su cabello. Se sentía un idiota. Pero, de alguna manera había logrado que aquella mujer abriera su corazón, compartiera su alegría, su dolor y que le confiara su secreto mejor guardado. La alegría lo invadió y repaso la noche una y otra vez, segundo a segundo hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

_¿Y qué tal? Se viene el final. Ojala este les haya gustado._

**Próximo****capitulo**_**:**__**La**__**tempestad**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaración:**Los personajes de Naruto y su mundo no me pertenecen son de Masashi kishimoto. Solo los he utilizado sin fines de lucro.

**La tempestad**

Definitivamente las cosas habían mejorado desde aquel día. Ya no sentía el peso del secreto ni el dolor de la soledad. Aunque la presencia del joven Kage la incomodaba un poco, era lógico, Gaara la había desarmado y luego ella se despojo de su máscara hasta deshacerse ante el por completo. Por fortuna, el no lo notaba, era gélido y de pocas palabras. Así que no era un problema.

-Kohana. Le dijo la joven.

-Si, Natsumi. Respondió al escuchar la voz de la primera persona con la que habló cuando llegó a Suna.

-El Kazekage quiere verte, te espera en su oficina.

Sabía que había terminado el papeleo apurada pero estaba segura de que no había cometido errores ¿Qué querría?

-Adelante.

Sintió su voz e ingreso, estaba tras su escritorio junto a un montón de documentos pendientes, mientras que en el sillón sus hermanos lo ayudaban con el resto del papeleo.

-Buenos días Kazekage sama ¿Usted pidió por mí?

-sí. Dijo escuetamente.

-¿algún problema con los documentos? Intento adivinar.

-No, están bien. Dijo alborotando aún más su rojizo cabello, como si con eso aclarara su mente. –Necesito que veas algo. Te espero en dos horas en la nueva academia cerca de la entrada Sur.

-¿La construcción? Pregunto ella.

-Sí. El sonrió. –No te preocupes no vas a hacer ningún túnel. Bromeó.

La joven se sonrojó, mientras que Kankuro y Temari no pudieron evitar fulminarlo con su sorprendida mirada.

-Deberías cambiarte los tacones, continuó, regresando a su trabajo.

-Lo haría pero salgo a las seis y en mi biblioteca solo tengo libros. Espetó la chica viendo una muda de ropa en un estante del joven.

El volvió a levantar la cabeza extrañado, como esperando una explicación.

-¡Gaara! Interrumpió Temari ¡No todos viven en su oficina como tú! Lo regaño señalando el anaquel.

-Como quieras, no llegues tarde agregó.

=0=0=0=0=

-Te dije que te cambiaras los zapatos, se burlo de ella mientras sus tacones se enterraban en la arena del desierto.

-Si me hubiese dicho que saldríamos de la aldea tendría puesto otros.

-Y yo a Kankuro y a Temari respirándome en la nuca. Replico el joven.

Caminaron en silencio, el trayecto fue corto, solo unos minutos. La construcción era, antigua una muralla semicircular parecía proteger una enorme roca piramidal en su centro con los símbolos de las otras cuatro grandes naciones grabadas en ella. Se acercaron, Kohana la rodeo, tenía nombres escritos… Era una piedra memorial. Su corazón le dio un vuelco. Miro hacia el joven que asintió con la cabeza y volteó hacia la piedra, recorrió las palabras una por una, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba… "Mayu Acari" y no muy lejos de ella "Maki Hiroshi" un temblor invadió sus piernas dejándose caer sobre la suave pero ardiente arena. Su llanto se hizo evidente, mucho más que aquella vez en el tejado y su cuerpo, siempre erguido y desafiante reposaba flojo y sin fuerza ante la gran roca.

-¿Están aquí? Pregunto.

-Todos los ninjas extranjeros muertos en Suna antes de la alianza shinobi están aquí… Era una fosa común… Ordené taparla y colocar la piedra después de la guerra… Muchos me odiaron por esto, hubo que desempolvar documentos, buscar nombres y fechas, pero ahora sé que valió la pena. Respondió el acercándose con cuidado… se sentó a su lado y la abrazo suavemente.

-Ahora puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, le susurro.

Al llanto le siguió el silencio, un largo silencio solo interrumpido por el sonido del viento que comenzaba a soplar.

-Debemos irnos… Esto no se ve bien. Exclamó el joven incorporándose y extendiendo su mano hacia la muchacha. Kohana tomo su mano y se levantó quedando a escasos centímetros de su acompañante.

-¿Por qué lo ha hecho? No tenía por qué.

-Lo sé. Dijo sin más explicaciones.

Uno de sus tacones cedió. Se había roto. El la tomo con fuerza de la cintura, aferrándola a su cuerpo para evitar la caída. La miro a los ojos notando como la brisa jugaba con su cabello, se acercaron lentamente, fundiéndose en un cálido y prolongado beso… Ella lo apartó. El pudo ver con cierta perversidad como luchaba consigo misma, cerrando sus ojos y mordiendo sus labios, parecía saborear cada dulce gota de aquel momento, intentando controlar, sin éxito, su agitada respiración… Gaara suspiró profundamente. No había cedido a sus instintos en mucho tiempo, desde que era un adolescente, y ahora los estaba dejando escapar. Ella, su mirada y su cercanía habían abierto una grieta en su armadura, para luego instalarse en él. Deseó nuevamente la humedad se esos labios en los suyos, pero no era el lugar y la abrupta oscuridad del cielo le decían que tampoco el momento.

-Esto es muy malo. Afirmó mientras el aire helado los golpeaba.

-yo… no…

Kohana intentaba responder, pero no tenía voz. Todo era confuso, su mente no estaba clara, se resignó y callo. El se acercó y besó su mejilla.

-Esto no… Eso. Exclamó señalando la inmensa tormenta que se cernía sobre la aldea. -Debemos apresurarnos.

La lluvia era copiosa, constante y la villa estaba irónicamente desierta. La muchacha se detuvo.

-No puedo regresar así… Estoy hecha un desastre.

Era lo primero que decía desde que emprendieron el regreso. El joven volteó y la observo, estaba empapada y descalza, sus zapatos rotos pendían de una de sus manos. Tiritaba. Su pequeña camisa blanca se le había adherido, trasluciendo un delicado sosten de encaje y su falda negra todavía llena de granos de arena a pesar del aguacero, se veía sugestivamente sucia.

-Puedes ir a tu casa, dijo él, voy a ordenar un cese de actividades hasta que la tormenta acabe.

-Pero debo terminar un informe de gestiones al Tsuchikage…

-Kohana… ¿Dónde has visto un paraguas en Suna?

Se sintió una tonta, el tenía razón, ir a su casa y volver era lo mismo que no ir.

-Lo de mis padres… me gustaría regresarte el favor.

-No es necesario.

-Por favor necesito hacerlo… necesito hacer algo por ti.

-¿Que tal un té? Propuso el pelirrojo.

-Me parece poco, pero si ni tengo opción, supongo que puedo esmerarme. Sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Me está provocando señorita Maki? Preguntó el joven atrevido.

-Yo no haría eso… "Lord Kazekage."

No respondió, no pudo soportarlo más. Se acerco haciéndola retroceder, dejándola contra la pared, ya no podía escapar ni apartarlo. La estrecho contra su pecho, tomo su mejilla y la besó salvajemente. Ella no se resistió, es más, el sentía su mano enredándose en su empapado cabello y la otra, ya sin los zapatos, acariciando su pecho. Dejó de sostenerla, ya no era necesario y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo lentamente, hasta acariciar sus erizados senos. Un pequeño y ahogado gemido llego a oídos del joven, dándole la certeza de que ambos lo disfrutaban.

-¡Maldición! ¡Voy a matar a Kankuro! Llegó a decir mientras clavaba su mirada aguamarina llena de odio en un edificio cercano.

Era cierto una presencia se desvanecía. Su hermano los había visto. Se sintió avergonzada, pero a la vez era divertido verlo tan enojado, eso no sucedía muy a menudo.

-Creo que luego deberías agradecerle.

-¿Agradecerle? ¿Por qué?

-Estamos en la calle y… ¿no tenias prisa?

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

-Por aquí, con cuidado.

Una voz ingresaba a la habitación.

-Sakura. Dijo el joven.

-Gaara sama, está aquí, acaba de llegar lo que ordenó.

El asintió con la cabeza.

-Me alegra que accedieras a venir, fue bastante tiempo esta vez.

-Kohana es mi amiga, quería estar aquí… Los últimos meses fueron terribles creí que ni lo lograría. Afirmó la peli rosa con pena, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece. ¿Preguntó alguna cosa?

-Tuve que sedarla, se estaba moviendo mucho, casi no hablamos. Respondió la muchacha, pero despertara en una o dos horas.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Entro a su oficina quedando cara a cara con una enorme marioneta que parecía a punto de atacarlo.

-¿Que has hecho con mi hermano? Exclamó una voz detrás de ella.

-¡Muy gracioso, Kankuro! Dijo el aun enojado Kazekage apartando "El cuervo" con una mano y tomando la ropa de su estante.

-¡Estás loco, Gaara! ¡Esa chica es un alto ejecutivo de otra aldea! Comenzó a gritar Temari sentada en un rincón.

-No creo que a ella le molestase mucho. Interrumpió el castaño riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡No es eso Kankuro, es que es de otra aldea!

-Tú eres la menos indicada para decir eso Temari.

-¡Pero yo no soy el Kazekage!

-¡Déjalo vivir en paz, ya no es un niño!

-¡No debería estar exhibiéndose por ahí de esa manera!

Sus hermanos discutían como tantas otras veces frente a él como si no estuviera. Generalmente no le importaba, pero esta vez la furia se fue apoderando de él, comenzó a cerrar sus puños con fuerza, a sentirse como hace tantos años no se sentía… Con ganas reales de matarlos lentamente.

-¡Basta! ¡Me tienen harto! Grito el pelirrojo.

-¡Pero Gaara esto es…!

-¡Nada Temari! ¡Tengo edad suficiente como para decidir lo que quiero… y nadie estaba allí, solo Kankuro!... Necesito cambiarme… largo. Dijo el joven Kage, intentando recuperar la calma.

-Está bien, respondió ella, pero esa chica es un problema.

-…Ya lo sé Temari, y es más grande de lo que piensas. Respondió más tranquilo ante la mirada atónita de sus hermanos que no odian creer que él les respondiera.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué lo haces?

Él dudó, no solía hablar mucho con ella, solo un poco con su hermano. Pero sabía que debía responder.

-Porque por primera vez desde que soy el Kazekage, tengo un problema que me gusta tener. Ahora déjenme solo.

La lluvia arreciaba acompañada del intenso viento que la hacía aun más violenta. Las calles parecían ríos de arena movediza y el alerta no se hizo esperar.

Observaba la tempestad por la ventana, sentada en el piso a los pies de su cama. Era impensable que algo así sucediera, ese caudal de agua podía causar estragos. Dirigió su vista a la cómoda. Una muchacha sonreía junto a ella en una fotografía. Sakura… "Cuando lo conoces un poco más lo amas o lo odias…" retumbó en su mente. ¡Cuánta razón tenía! Pero ¿Por qué había decidido amarlo, teniendo tantas razones para no hacerlo? Sabiendo que "apoyar la cabeza en las rodillas de lo desconocido" tendría un alto precio. Amarlo era un sabroso veneno, un dulce tormento ¿El riesgo valía la pena? Habían pasado horas y su piel aún se estremecía al recordar sus caricias. Kohana se incorporó. No podía negarlo estaba enamorada. Pero tampoco podía permitírselo.

El llegaría pronto. –"Voy por mi té a las siete." Le había susurrado antes de irse… Comenzó a arreglarse. Faltaba poco.

-Hay un alerta, quizá no llegue. Sería mejor así. Se dijo mientras recogía su pelo con un pequeño broche y escogía un sencillo pero hermoso vestido. Se perfumó, como siempre lo hacía, e intentó calzarse pero la ruptura de su zapato la había lastimado, aun le dolía, por lo que desistió y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Creí que no vendría…Por la tormenta, digo. Kohana volvió a tratarlo como el Kage para evitar la cercanía.

-Ha causado mucho daño, pero no puedo hacer nada hasta que termine. Respondió observándola detenidamente.

-Por favor, tome asiento, mientras preparo su té anunció.

Se sentó en un sillón amplio, estaba cómodo, no había tenido que cargar con la arena. Bajo la lluvia era inútil, solo un estuche amarrado a su pantalón azul y una camisa blanca lo vestían… Se dedicó a verla, estaba tensa, coloco unas masas en un delicado plato, sirvió en silencio un té de hierbas. Colocó la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa y se sentó justo en frente de él.

-Espero que le guste. Dijo al fin, tomando el primer sorbo de té.

-¿Que te sucede? Kohana. Cuestionó.

Ella no respondió, solo agacho la cabeza.

-¿Es por él?

-No sé de qué me habla Kazekage.

-¡Llámame Gaara! ¡Y si lo sabes!... ¡¿Es por Oonoki?

-¡Es por todo! Ella se exasperó. Cuando lo sepa va a arrastrarme otra vez a la roca. A él no le importa lo que pienso, mucho menos lo que siento. Siempre hace lo que quiere… ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome!...

El rió… Sabía perfectamente cuál era el problema.

-Debiste ponerle hielo. Afirmo señalando el tobillo morado de la muchacha. -¿Puedo verlo?

Kohana no dijo nada. Levantó el pié y lo puso en manos del joven que lo examinó con sumo cuidado.

-Solo está un poco inflamado. Aseguró.

-Lo sé. Respondió ella tratando de zafarse, pero no lo consiguió; él lo había tomado con firmeza.

-Ahora dime: ¿Qué sientes?

Comenzó a besar dulce y lentamente su pierna hasta llegar a su muslo, no fue más allá, quedo justo debajo de ella. Extendió sus manos hasta su cabello quitando el broche que lo sujetaba.

-¿Qué haces? Dijo ella sintiendo como su cuerpo se electrizaba.

-Me gusta suelto, solo eso. Ahora dímelo.

-…Tu té se enfría. Sostuvo Kohana con la esperanza de que recordara a que había venido.

Él río, se acerco a su oído y solo afirmó:

-Odio el té, solo quería estar contigo.

Volvió a ceñirla besó su cuello mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Vamos dímelo ¿Qué sientes? Volvió a preguntarle.

Su cuerpo ya no le respondía, Kohana enredó nuevamente sus dedos en su cabello carmesí y lo obligó a mirarla permitiendo que esos ojos verdes la penetraran hasta lo más recóndito de su ser. Donde ya no había más miedo.

-Te amo. Afirmó con voz entrecortada. -¿Eso querías oír?

El se sintió feliz, se acerco a sus labios y jugueteo con ellos, los atrapo con sus dientes, soltándolos para luego rozarlos con su cálida lengua hasta introducirla pausadamente en la boca de su amante, buscando la de ella.

Acarició su húmeda intimidad. Ambos lo hicieron. La obligó a levantarse. Ella sintió la larga cremallera abriéndose lentamente hasta llegar a la base de su espalda y su vestido deslizándose hacia el suelo.

El retrocedió unos pasos para verla, quería disfrutar cada instante. Ella se acercó, desabrochó uno por uno los botones de la molesta camisa hasta quitársela por completo. Beso y recorrió sensualmente su pecho, el contacto con su piel la enloquecía. Intento quitar el resto pero él la detuvo.

-Aquí no, debe ser perfecto. Dijo.

La levanto obligándola a rodearlo con sus largas piernas y se deslizo por la sala besándola lujuriosamente hasta desaparecer en las profundidades de la solitaria habitación.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Abrió lentamente sus grandes orbes negros. La luz se había disipado… Oscurecía en Suna. Tenía sed, no había bebido nada en casi dos días y el dolor comenzaba a reaparecer lentamente.

-Dormilona, por fin despiertas. Escuchó.

Volteó de a poco, para ver al dueño de esa voz, La que había deseado escuchar todo ese largo día de soledad, la que le había dado fuerza para seguir adelante a pesar de los pésimos pronósticos. La del amor de su vida… el Kazekage de Sunagakure estaba sentado a su lado, con evidentes rastros de cansancio en su joven rostro.

-Viniste. Afirmó Kohana.

Gaara acaricio su cabello como si fuera una niña y la beso dulcemente en los labios.

-Hubiese deseado estar aquí todo el día… Lo siento.

-Cuando me case contigo, sabía que debía compartirte, bromeo ella.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa, no había perdido ese extraño sentido del humor que él tanto amaba. Los tratamientos, el agobiante dolor y la desesperación habían dejado notables huellas en su cuerpo, pero ella reía. Había logrado, junto a Sakura, llevar adelante un embarazo fuera de lugar y llegar al séptimo mes, en contra de todas las recomendaciones de los médicos de la aldea. Nadie más podría haberlo hecho, solo ellas.

-Gaara… ¿Lo viste? ¿Está bien?

El asintió.

-Es hermoso y está muy bien… Grita bastante, en eso se parece a ti… Le devolvió la broma.

-Quiero verlo, dijo Kohana mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

-¡Tú te quedas ahí! Ordeno el joven. – Colapsaste, tuviste un paro cardiaco ¿ya lo olvidaste? Agrego con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al recordar la sensación de perderla.

La ayudo a recostarse nuevamente.

-Solo espera un momento.

Se dirigió hacia una bella cuna que ella no había notado, tomo a su "pequeño y endeble" primogénito entre sus brazos y los colocó amorosamente en los de su madre… Estaba despierto, su cabello era rojizo aunque más oscuro que el de su padre y su tez era familiarmente pálida. Se veía menudo y frágil. Unos pequeños ojos verdemar la observaron somnolientos, hasta quedarse dormido, pero no sin antes lograr transformar la única "piedra del desierto" en fina y cálida arena.

**FIN**

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0==0

La frase "apoyar la cabeza en las rodillas de lo desconocido" pertenece a un poema de Juana de Ibarbourou

_Este ha sido el final de mi primer fic. Me encantaría saber su opinión .Las criticas son el motor para seguir mejorando cada día más. Muchas gracias._


End file.
